


Interuptions

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, newt made up a song but unfortunately has bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Hermann's in the middle of giving a lecture when Newt unintentionally to crashes it and sings Hermann a song.





	Interuptions

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a post on Twitter I saw some time after the trailer for Uprising was released. 
> 
> Also I am bad at making up songs, much less ones you sing to your annoying lab partner/boyfriend.

Hermann straightened his tie and took a deep breath before beginning the lecture.

Offers like this weren't exactly a big deal, as both himself and Newt both spoke at conferences, sometimes together. He was by himself this time, as Newt was unable to come, due to something he had just started into and claimed he was 'on a roll with'. Hermann quietly hoped his colleague didn't work himself to the point of exhaustion, then again, they were both guilty of that at times.

And so here he was, presenting some of his newest findings and updates on the predictive model he'd crafted of the Breach.

With circumstances getting more and more desperate with each new Kaiju attack, sometimes Hermann wondered what was the point. Funding had been pulled left and right and the K-Science department had been reduced to him and Newt. But Hermann saw worth in sharing what he had found, to tell them what he knew and what secrets remained. He believed K-Science was just as important as the Jaeger forces and with their combined might could defeat the Kaiju, even when he wasn't sure if they could.

More importantly, there was someone he needed to keep fighting for, no matter how irritating they might be.

"Upon the latest Kaiju attack, me and Dr. Gieszler gathered what data we could." Hermann explained, getting ready to bring up the new set of data he had last put into the predictive model he'd constructed of the Breach. "This new set of data I fed into the Breach predictive model, and-"

His laptop suddenly made a ringing noise and a notification appeared, unfortunately also displaying on the screen above him since his laptop was hooked in to the projector.

"What the-" He scowled at his laptop, not sure why that had happened. "I'm terribly sorry, I'm not sure-"

Suddenly, a new window appeared, opening the video chat and revealing the face of Newt.

"Newton?!" Hermann exclaimed.

Newt smiled at him with a sleepy grin. He was in one of his ridiculous t-shirts, showing off the tattoos along his arms, and his hair was a bit messy. "Hey, dude."

"What are you doing?!"

"Good morning to you too." Newt replied with a scoff. "Well, I guess it's around noon. I crashed last night and kinda ended up sleeping in."

He narrowed his eyes at the biologist. "I mean what are you doing on my laptop?"

"Missed you."

Newt winked at him and Hermann felt like disappearing into the floor. He was very much aware that his laptop screen was being projected, which meant everyone in the crowd could see Newt.

"Newton, I swear-" Hermann started, but was cut off by Newt.

"In fact, I missed you so much, I wrote you a song." Newt grabbed his phone, looking like he was looking for something on it.

Hermann stared at him. _'Newt, don't you dare.'_

But before the physicist could try and stop him, Newt cleared his throat and began singing, reciting whatever was on his phone.

 

> _"Hermann; Oh, Hermann_
> 
> _You may wear weird sweater vests_
> 
> _and have a dumb haircut,_
> 
> _but I still think you're cool._
> 
>  
> 
> _You may get me riled up,_
> 
> _but I still think you're cool._
> 
> _In fact, I really adore you._
> 
>  
> 
> _The way you talk about maths,_
> 
> _The way you challenge me,_
> 
> _bring out the best in me;_
> 
> _notes of chalkdust and tea._
> 
> _You stubborn idiot can't you see?_
> 
> _You had me from the first letter you wrote._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm absolutely head over heels for you._
> 
> _More than I like studying Kaiju._
> 
> _I just can't deny._
> 
>  
> 
> _How much you make my heart soar,_
> 
> _And how much in love I am with you."_

 

By now, Hermann had turned red, hiding his head in his hands. He was somewhere between extremely touched and dying of embarrassment. As much as Newt's song was appreciated, the timing couldn't have been worse. Hermann felt like he could burst into flames.

Newt had just said all that in front of everyone attending this lecture.

"I may still be working on it a bit, but it'll definitely be done when you get back." Newt said, still smiling when Hermann dared to look back up at Newt, still in the video chat. "You okay, dude?"

Hermann was not amused. Slowly, he said, "I am in the middle of a lecture, Newton."

"What lecture?"

"The lecture I told you I was going to give at the conference."

"Wasn't that yesterday?"

"No. It's happening right now!"

Newt's smile faded, seeming to finally realize. "Oh. Well." He blinked, and adjusted his glasses. "Hope everyone's enjoying the lecture. You guys, listen to Hermann. He's a pretty smart dude. Take notes!"

"Newton!"

"Okay, bye! Got kisses for you later!"

The video chat window closed and Hermann just sat there in his chair, a bit unsure how to proceed now.

"Um, Dr. Gottlieb?" He heard someone call out from the crowd.

Giving a sigh, he tried to regain his composure and answer. "Yes- What is it?"

"That was Dr. Geiszler, right?"

"Unfortunately. And unfortunately for him, he has poor timing." Looking out into the crowd, he saw someone raise their hand. Hermann had an idea of what they wanted to ask, so he just came out and answered it. "And before you ask, yes, we are together."

 _'I'm going to kill that man.'_ He silently remarked, his face still red with embarrassment.

"Let's get back to the real conversation instead of gossiping about my personal life." Hermann said a bit bitterly. From there, he tried to resume his presentation, though he had to admit, he had found Newt's song really sweet.

Somehow, he was able to continue on and finish the lecture, though the song, Newt's words, was still stuck in his head. It was bad timing, and Hermann was still kinda irritated that Newt had sort of, possibly, hacked into the video call app, and not to mention interrupted him in the middle of his lecture, but a tiny part of him couldn't forget about that song.

As packed up his things in his hotel room, he thought about it again and this time, now that he was alone, he couldn't help but smile.

 


End file.
